Modern network communication systems are generally of either the wired or wireless type. Wireless networks enable communications between two or more nodes using any number of different techniques. Wireless networks rely on different technologies to transport information from one place to another. Several examples, include, for example, networks based on radio frequency (RF), infrared, optical, etc. Wired networks may be constructed using any of several existing technologies, including metallic twisted pair, coaxial, optical fiber, etc.
Communications in a wired network typically occurs between two communication transceivers over a length of cable making up the communications channel. Each communications transceiver comprises a transmitter and receiver components. A fault along the communication channel causes a disruption in communications between the transceivers. Typically, it is desirable to be able to determine when a fault occurs in the channel. Once a fault is detected, it is desirable to determine information about the fault, such as its location along the channel.
The deployment of faster and faster networks is increasing at an ever quickening pace. Currently, the world is experiencing a vast deployment of Gigabit Ethernet (GE) devices.
Gigabit Ethernet, as well as other high-speed communication schemes, suffers from multiple sources of interference. The receiver must employ interference cancellers in order to reconstruct the transmitted signal. In any practical implementation, however, it is desirable to both minimize the cost of the receiver to consume as little power as possible.
Thus, there is a need for a mechanism for minimizing cost and power consumption while still canceling multiple interferences in a communication link such as an Ethernet connection.